Item listings on online shopping and auction websites (e.g., e-commerce companies) may often provide images related to the item for sale to supplement a text description of the item. The images may be in the form of a digital photograph, a drawing, or in some cases, a video clip or any combination of these. For some items, there may be multiple images (e.g., digital photos) providing different angles and views of the item. In some examples, the images may be in a contextual environment, such as a sofa in a living room. In other examples, the item image may merely depict the item without a contextual environment.